


White Day Surprise

by OuMiyuki



Series: I Want You [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Honoka and Kotori are very loving, Married Life, Romance, Surprises, White Day, they have matching couple cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Blindfolded, Kotori is led by her wife Honoka to a special place for a surprise that fills her heart with warmth and emotion this White Day.





	White Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Honoka is really good at planning romantic things for her wife. :3**
> 
>  
> 
> _Read “I Want You” first to feel the same way as Kotori and Honoka when the blindfold is taken off. :)_
> 
>  
> 
> **May you enjoy~ XD**

The morning coffee brews and is poured into a cup that has the words “The User Is…” on one side and “Honoka’s” at the other side in bold, capital, bright orange, rounded font. Golden eyes held a fond twinkle as she embraced and simply adored the entitlement _Honoka’s_.

“You’re smiling funnily, Kotori-chan~” The bearer of the name Honoka comments from where she seats at the dining table, a sweet but teasing smile on her lips.

Kotori holds the cup of coffee in both hands and sits opposite her wife.

“It’s cute though.” Honoka adds and her grin pulls higher at the sight of her wife blushing; years together haven’t changed the way the gingerhead was able to catch Kotori off guard with loving compliments. Honoka loves that.

“I just really like this design you came up with for our couple cup…” The ash-brunette brushes two fingers over the words with a gentle smile.

“ _We._ ” Honoka emphasized in which Kotori raised an eyebrow to. “We brainstormed, discussed and decided on this idea together. So ‘we’.” The gingerhead had a very determined and proud look on, her straightened posture gave off a ‘you can’t argue with me’ message.

Kotori chuckles. “Mm, _we_ came up with this cute design together, Honoka-chan~ And I love it~”

Honoka’s shoulders relaxed the moment Kotori agrees with her and giggles. “I love it too~ Because it couldn’t be any truer! I’m Kotori’s!” The gingerhead raises her own personalized cup with the words “Kotori’s” in bold, capital, bright green, rounded font, a broad, broad smile on which made Kotori giggle.

“Look who’s the cute one~”

“Still Kotori-chan~” Honoka cooed before taking a sip from her cup.

Kotori shook her head, finding it hard to not smile when with Honoka. “It’s Honoka-chan~”

“Kotori-chan~” Honoka countered with an adorable, trying to be defiant but too happy pout.

“Honoka-chan.” Kotori counters with her own attempt at a pout, though the grin kept showing through.

They continued for a time before the two loving wives harmonized in laughter, stood and leaned across the table to exchange a chaste kiss; a habit of theirs as an act of reconciling or simply coming to an agreement to not “argue” anymore, they were both right.

“I hope you’re ready for later, Kotori-chan.” Honoka takes both of their cups to the sink to wash.

“I’m looking forward to whatever you have prepared for me.” The ash-brunette replies as she hugs her wife from behind, snuggling a little because she almost always get the temptation to do so when she sees Honoka’s back.

Honoka turns around in the soft embrace to wrap her own arms around her wife’s waist. “Let’s go~”

Honoka winks and Kotori’s heart flutters. “Mmph!”

 

* * *

 

 

Kotori was now in a blindfold as Honoka states is necessary and helped tie a black ribbon around her wife’s eyes, and not once did she let go of Kotori’s hands as she guides her to a certain somewhere she planned.

“We’re almost there.” Honoka repeats for the twentieth time and Kotori giggles in response to.

“Okay, Honoka-chan~ I’m still looking forward to it~” Kotori would respond and Honoka at times might squeal, at times she would hug her wife, at times she would peck her wife on the cheek, or give a quick kiss to her wife’s lips, or squeeze both of her wife’s hands lovingly and reassuringly.

Nearing the destination the gingerhead was escorting Kotori to, she giggles excitedly and adjusts her hold on both of Kotori’s hands in her own, turning her head over her shoulder to make sure the both of them don’t trip over any tree roots or twigs as she walked backwards and guided her blindfolded wife.

It was quite the mission as Honoka was understandably content with being distracted by Kotori who was wearing a big, beautiful smile, giggling when Honoka giggles and putting all her trust in Honoka; to take her wherever Honoka goes.

“Alright! We’ve reached!” Honoka announces excitedly though not letting go of Kotori’s hands yet. “Ready?”

Kotori nods with enthusiasm. “Been ready since the day you told me you have a surprise for me.”

Honoka’s huge smile grew bigger and could not help but move with vigour as she placed her wife’s hands on her waist so that Kotori knows she’s still with her, and she can untie the blindfold. Kotori loves that Honoka is so considerate.

Once the blindfold came off and Kotori took a moment to adjust to the light again and the brightness of her wife’s smile, she looked around and was met with a really, really, really memorable set-up – heart-shaped picnic mats at a gorgeous and sturdy and nostalgic tree stump, though only a wrapped present box sat on the stump and it’s nearing noon instead of night.

“The place you first confessed to me…” Kotori blinks back moisture forming in her sparkling golden eyes, both hands covering her mouth as a raw emotion of happiness filled her up from within.

“Yup.” Honoka affirms in a gentle and loving tone, returning a squeeze to Kotori’s hand in hers; feeling Kotori’s feelings pass over to her and connect with her own happy feels.

Kotori didn’t exactly know how she was to react as all she can think of right now was that this was so _sweet and romantic and loving_ of Honoka to do, and she’s just so overwhelmed with emotions to weave her feelings into words and sentences to let the love of her life know how much she appreciates and loves this surprise Honoka has given her. “I…”

Honoka’s cheeks were tinted red from happiness, pride and some modesty from how she managed to make her wife speechless. Honoka takes in a deep breath so that she would be able to hold back joyful tears, “Happy White Day, Kotori-chan.”

Kotori blinks hard to compose herself, however, the tears of pure happiness spilled out, and she blinks more so that she can see her wonderful smiling wife – all Kotori could see was a smiling broadly, teary eyed and arms wide open Honoka. Kotori throws herself into Honoka’s waiting arms.

“I love you, Honoka-chan!”

It’s been six years from the first time she tackled, glomped and hugged Honoka at this exact spot, and it still feels like everything is perfect and just right. Just as it did that fateful night the gingerhead lying below her had managed to convey her feelings of love to Kotori; the ash-brunette could not stop smiling, and laughing tearfully…and loving the warmth and security she feels with Honoka.

Honoka always surprises Kotori in the best, Honoka-way ever. And Kotori loves that.

**Author's Note:**

> **It’s this sort of simple things that makes me feel so much… :) It’s this sort of simple things that Honoka does that makes Kotori fall deeper and deeper in love with her… :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **I hope everyone enjoyed this! XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **Leave a comment if you like~ :D Let me know what you think!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy White Day everyone! XD (open your gift box for White Day Chocolates from Honoka and Kotori! X3)**


End file.
